Geomos
Geomos appeared in 1998 TV series called Ultraman Dyna. Geomos (ジオモス Jiomosu) is a kaiju that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Dyna. He appeared in episode 35, and later transformed into Neo Geomos (ネオジオモス Neo Jiomosu). After many years of development, TPC finally perfected the Cosmo Net. A system of satellites to monitor Earth, Moon, Mars, Jupiter, and Neptune all at once. During a reconnaissance test around the moons of Mars. A strange face was found this strange face was recovered and sent to Earth for analysis. However the artifact revealed to be none other than a piece of Sphire that attacked months before. Super GUTS had no choice but to release their cargo and crash land it far from Osaka (Rokko Mountains, to be exact) where the Sphire pieces are changed into Geomos. With Geomos emerging from the Earth, Super GUTS attacked with all the had only for the alien rock mutant to reflect their assaults with it's sound field. With Super GUTS unable to harm Geomos, Asuka transformed himself into Ultraman Dyna to do a battle between Geomos. Dyna was able to out maneuver Geomos' attacks until its lightning managed to hit him. After Dyna went to his Miracle Type and use the Revolium Wave only for Geomos' Trans-dimensional Barrier to neutralize it and continue his assault on the hero. Dyna quickly went back to his Flash Type and use the Solgent Ray twice only for a sound field to cancel out the first and Geomos' lightning to surpass the second and knock him down. Geomos finished the battle with Dyna by hitting him with enough force to send him over the horizon. Geomos burrowed underground while the humans are watching the battle begin to weep for the hero being defeated in a battle for the first time and leaving Japan in state of panic. An hour had not passed since Dyna's defeat when Geomos managed to burrow all the way to Osaka and started to wrecking havoc. Asuka managed to get Geomos' attention, but while the alien rock mutant started use his lightning, the Super GUTS member realized he had lost the Reflasher. With Asuka has knocked unconscious by an explosion from the lightning. Geomos continued his rampage even after Super GUTS was unable to use an electric barrier on it. Before Geomos leave Osaka, a tracker was fired on his back to prevent sudden attacks. However, little did Super GUTS know that deep beneath the ground Geomos had evolved into Neo Geomos. Neo Geomos is the evolved form of Geomos and is much more powerful than his pre-evolved form. With Geomos changing into Neo Geomos like a butterfly out of a cocoon, the alien rock mutant made its way to the ocean where self defense force waited for it to emerge. It appeared as through Geomos emerged from the ground, but really it was its old body that Neo Geomos changed form and used it as decoy. Neo Geomos emerged from the other side of the city and proved itself to be far more than the Super GUTS and the self defense force to handle. However, once Asuka was given back the Reflasher by a small boy and he transformed into Ultraman Dyna to fight the alien rock mutant once again. With the hero learning from the original's combat tactics, Dyna managed to out maneuver Neo Geomos even when the Solgent Ray was shrugged off. When caught by Neo Geomos' constricting tail, Dyna went into Strong Type and broke its tail into several pieces before continuing his assault. Once Neo Geomos was in submission, Dyna used his Garnate Bomber with an assault from Super GUTS to destroy it for good. Neo Geomos was among the monsters captured by Charija as part of his business but was forced to use it as vanguards of the Red Sphere. Neo Geomos was defeated by Gaia and its cells were used to create Demon Gyrares XIV. Powers and Abilities Normal * Claws: Geomos has large claws that allows him to quickly burrow and attack enemies. * Natural Strength: Geomos' natural strength is able to hit even Ultras over the horizon. * Lightning: Geomos has the ability to launch lightning from his back. These lightning strikes can stretch for a long distance and harm enemies. * Trans-dimensional Barrier: After absorbing the energy from the Neo Maxima Overdrive, Geomos can produce an indestructible trans-dimensional shield to block beam based attacks. Neo * Fireballs: Neo Geomos can fire fireballs from a gem a the top of his head. * Armor: Neo Geomos' thick armor in his skin can survive any attacks such like Ultraman Dyna's Solgent Ray. * Super Trans-dimensional Field: Neo Geomos has a stronger version of the original trans-dimensional field that can completely cancel out most beams attacks. * Lightning: Neo Geomos can fire a blue colored lightning from his body. It's more powerful than the original version. * Electrifying Tail: A claw-shaped club at the end of Neo Geomos' tail has the ability of electrifying opponents by touch. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Electric Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1998 Category:Ultraman Universe